Bioshock Evolution
by lycan13
Summary: Young girls are vanishing from cruises and beach houses, all witnesses say the saw a red light when it happened. Other reports of such a light under the waves have been reported as well. These are starting to kindle past nightmares in Wolverine and …Kitty? Wolverine knows what his nightmares are, but Kitty doesn't. What is her connection…to Rapture? Currently ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: an X-men Evolution/Bioshock crossover. Young girls are vanishing from cruises and beach houses, all witnesses say the sow a red light when it happened. Other reports of such a light under the waves have been reported as well. These are starting to kindle past nightmares in Wolverine and …Kitty? Wolverine knows what his nightmares are, but Kitty doesn't. What is her connection…to Rapture? Takes place during Bioshock 2.

* * *

**Night Terrors**

Logan stared outside of the vita-chamber. He could see the scientists working, getting ready for the procedure, then he saw her, Sophia Lamb._ "Dr. Lamb! Your just in time."_ Said Gil Alexander.

_"What is exactly you are doing?"_ Lamb's emotionless voice asked.

_"Weapon X Dr. Lamb, if he survives this, he'll the protector program's greatest success."_

_"Can you control him?"_

_"We'll use the hypnotize plasmid on him. This new mix should be permanent."_

_"Why didn't you use it already?"_

_"It wasn't done yet. Start the binding procedure."_

Logan felt the intense pain of molten hot adamantium being welded to his bones. It took hours but the pain finally ended.

_"I almost don't believe it, he survived! The plasmid! Quickly!"_

Logan opened his eyes_ I won't be controlled! "ROAARRRRRRRR!"_ Logan roared breaking free with his claws. Lamb and Gil got away, the rest felt Wolverine's fury. He walked up to his blue and yellow suit hanging on the wall. _"I've had enough. I'm leaving this Hell underwater!"_

Logan made his way to where the submarines were, only to be ambushed by splicers. _No, NO!_

"NOOOOO!" Logan shouted, waking up. _It's all these kidnappings…Rapture…_

* * *

"Morin' half-pint." Logan said to Kitty.

"Good morning Mr. Logan." She didn't sound up-beat like she usually did, she sounded almost depressed.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah it's just…I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt of an underwater city and protective robots."

If Logan didn't have the newspaper in front of him Kitty would have seen him grow deathly pale. "That's…some dream."

"I know, and seem so…familiar like I'd seen it before."

"That so…"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but it's an interduction chapter. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapture**

"What!? No! No, no, no, no, NO! You're not serious! Please tell me this is a cruel joke!" Kitty was hysterical, she had gotten phone call from her parents and began crying almost instantly. After a few more seconds she hung up and slumped to the floor crying hysterically.

"Kitty!" Jean said, "Kitty what happened?"

"My-my parents. They went to the beach with my little four year old sister Rachel. No she's gone too, just like all those other girls."

_No!_ Logan thought.

* * *

Later Lance showed up.

"What are you doing her Alvers?" Scott demanded.

"I saw the news I'm here to see Kitty."

"Let him in shades." Logan said.

"Logan are you serious?"

"Yes."

* * *

Lance was in the living room holding a sobbing Kitty while they were surrounded by her friends, all trying to comfort her.

Logan was there too, she needed everyone right now.

"Logan, Kitty?" storm asked entering, "I know this isn't the best time but there is a package labeled 'To: Weapon X & Katherine Pryde'."

"!?"

"From?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't say." Logan took it and opened it. Inside was a bird mask, which Jamie put on, a book labeled 'Unity and Metamorphosis' ,a recorded diary, and very strange doll. Kitty picked it up and looked at as if she had seen it before, but couldn't place where. Logan played the diary, a cold emotionless female voice said, _"You are seeking a man's greatest treasure. Are you brave enough to take the journey, even if you make it, the journey to the city is just beginning. Will you survive or will succumb to madness and loll in the drunken ecstasy of Rapture."_

Kitty's eyes widened to the size of frying pans, "I… I've heard that voice! And that name, 'Rapture' I've heard it before to!"

Logan looked genuinely pissed. "That's it Lamb!" he said to no one, "I'm coming for you and I taking Rachel and Eleanor back!"

"Rachel? You know where my sister is!" kitty said.

"You're not coming!"

"Yes I am! She's my sister!"

"You're gonna need help." Scott said.

"You all want to have nightmares that would scare the devil himself for the rest of your lives?"

"We want to bring Kitty's sister back." Lance said.

Logan gave in, "Only a few of you can come, because of room and because some of you, you're powers will get us killed cause this place, Rapture, it's under the Atlantic Ocean. Kitty, she's your sister, so you can come, Jean, and?"

"Me and Amara." Rhane said.

"Well… alright."

"Me too!" Bobby said.

"And me!" Jamie said.

"No Multiple, you're staying here."

"But,"

"NO!"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, you could."

"Logan." Lance said, "I want to come."

"Sorry shakedown, but your power will only put us in danger."

* * *

Logan came downstairs dressed in his blue and yellow suit.

"That a new suit?" Bobby asked (Remember he was always wearing an orange black suit with them).

"No this is my oldest one. I wore it last time I was in Rapture."

"Let's go." Kitty said. They all had backpacks filled with supplies. And they headed for the harbor.

They _borrowed_ a seven person submarine and made the long descent. Soon they reached the correct depth then they started searching. "Logan!" Kitty said, "There's a light over there!"

Logan and Hank steered it to the drop off she pointed at, and then they say it. Hank's, kitty's, Rhane's, Amara's, Jean's, and Bobby's jaws all dropped. There it was, an underwater city. "Welcome to hell underwater…Rapture."

* * *

A/N: What happens next? R&R


End file.
